vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Buneary
|-|Buneary= |-|Lopunny= |-|Mega Lopunny= Summary Buneary, the Rabbit Pokémon is a Normal type introduced in the Fourth Generation of Pokémon. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | At least 7-A | High 7-A Name: Buneary | Lopunny Origin: Pokémon Gender: Varies; typically appears female Age: Varies Classification: Rabbit Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Healing via Healing Wish, Statistics Reduction via Charm, Energy Projection via Hyper Beam, Enhanced Senses via Foresight and IQ skills, Power Mimicry via Copycat, Elemental Manipulation via Fire, Ice and Thunder Punch, Power Nullification, Status Effect Inducement, Attack Reflection via Magic Coat, Statistics Amplification via Agility, and Infatuation with Cute Charm | Same as before, plus Earth Manipulation via Rototiller | Same as before, plus Non-Physical Interaction (can hit Non-Corporeal enemies due to Scrappy) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Comparable to Twister users) | At least Mountain level+ (Comparable to other powerful Pokemon like Snorlax) | Large Mountain level (Stronger than Pure/Huge Power Pokémon and Marowak holding a Thick Club, should be comparable to other mega evolved Pokémon such as Mega Charizard) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can dodge attacks from Magnemite and other lighting users) | Relativistic (Comparable to Poliwrath) | At least Relativistic (Faster than before) Lifting Strength: Class 5 | Class 100 | Class 100 Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ | At least Mountain Class+ | Large Mountain Class Durability: Multi-City Block level+ | At least Mountain level+ | Large Mountain level Stamina: High Range: Typically standard melee range, but can be extended by a few meters with Bounce. | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers with certain attacks. Standard Equipment: Lopunnite and Pecha Berry (Cures Poisoning when consumed) Intelligence: Appears to be reasonably high. Lopunny is a somewhat skilled martial artist who can sense nature and quickly react. Mega Lopunny is far more skillful but the exact extent is unknown Weaknesses: Fighting Type Moves; Cannot hurt Ghost | Psychic, Flying and Fighting type attacks in attacking Ghost has been removed. Feats: "Its ears are always rolled up. They can be forcefully extended to shatter even a large boulder." Notable Attacks/Techniques: Abilities *'Cute Charm:' Lopunny only. If the opponent makes contact with Lopunny, they may fall in love with it. *'Run Away:' Buneary only. It allows Buneary to flee from every battle, if it so chooses. *'Klutz:' Prevents Lopunny of using its held item properly. *'Limber:' Lopunny's hidden ability. It gives immunity to paralysis. *'Scrappy:' The Ability of Mega Lopunny. Can hit ghost with Normal or Fighting-type attacks. Moves Level Up Moves Buneary: *'Frustration:' Buneary attacks the opponent, empowering itself with the disdain it feels toward its Trainer. The lower its friendship, the more damage it will do. *'Defense Curl:' Buneary curls itself into a ball, raising their defense. *'Splash:' Buneary bounces in place, and nothing happens. *'Pound:' One of Buneary's arm glows white and it strikes the opponent with it. *'Foresight:' Buneary identifies the target, making ghosts and other intangible beings able to be hit with normal attacks. *'Endure:' Buneary braces itself, letting it survive an attack that would otherwise defeat it. This move potential of failing increases unless the more it's used in a row. *'Baby-Doll Eyes:' Buneary stares at the opponent with baby-doll eyes, lowering the foe's attack potency. It normally goes first. *'Quick Attack:' Buneary attacks the opponent while moving faster than the eye can track. *'Jump Kick:' Buneary jumps in the air and kicks the opponent with one of its feet. If it misses, Lopunny will hurt itself. *'Baton Pass:' Buneary switches places with one of its allies, passing on any statistic amplifications it may have received. Not applicable in the standard versus debate format. *'Agility:' Buneary relaxes and lightens its body to move faster, sharply raising its speed. *'Dizzy Punch:' Buneary's ears glows multicolored, then it punches the enemy with them, potentially confusing the foe. *'After You:' Buneary lets the foe hit it. *'Charm:' Buneary gazes at its opponent charmingly, making them less wary of it and lowering their offensive capability sharply. *'Entrainment:' Buneary dances with an odd rhythm that compels the target to mimic it, making the target's Ability the same as the Buneary's. *'Bounce:' Buneary jumps in the air, then kicks the opponent after some time, potentially causing paralysis. *'Healing Wish:' Buneary faints. In return, the Pokémon taking its place will have its HP restored and status cured. Not applicable in the standard versus debate format. Lopunny: All previous moves, plus: *'Rototiller:' Tilling the soil, Lopunny makes it easier for plants to grow. This raises the Attack and Sp. Atk stats of Grass-type Pokémon. *'Mirror Coat:' After Lopunny is hit by a non-physical attack, it will reflect with double the damage. The move will fail if the attack is physical. Mirror Coat must be activated before Lopunny is hit by the attack. *'Magic Coat:' Lopunny creates a barrier that will reflect some non-damaging moves before they hit it. *'High Jump Kick:' Lopunny jumps high into the air and kicks the opponent with one of its feet. If it misses, Lopunny will badly hurt itself. *'Return:' Lopunny attacks the opponent, empowering itself with the love it feels towards its Trainer. The higher its friendship, the more damage it will do. Egg Moves *'Circle Throw:' The target is thrown, and a different foe is dragged out if there are others. It normally attacks after the foe. *'Copycat:' Lopunny mimics the move used immediately before it. The move fails if no other move has been used yet. *'Cosmic Power:' Lopunny absorbs a mystical power from space to raise its Defense and Sp. Def stats. *'Double Hit:' Lopunny's ears glows white, then it hits the target once with each ear. *'Encore:' Lopunny cheers for the opponent, which magically forces the opponent to only be capable of using the last move that it did, even if its effects won't work. *'Fake Out:' Lopunny rushes up to the opponent and smacks them in the face with its ears, surprising the target and making them flinch. *'Fake Tears:' Lopunny feigns crying to fluster the target, harshly lowering its Sp. Def stat. *'Fire Punch:' The target is punched with a fiery fist. This may also leave the target with a burn. *'Flail:' Lopunny flails about aimlessly to attack. The less health Lopunny has, the greater the move's power. *'Focus Punch:' Lopunny focuses its mind before launching a punch. This move fails if Lopunny is hit before it is used. *'Ice Punch:' The target is punched with an icy fist. This may also leave the target frozen. *'Low Kick:' A powerful low kick that makes the target fall over. The heavier the target, the greater the move's power. *'Mud Sport:' Lopunny kicks up mud on the battlefield. This weakens Electric-type moves for five turns. *'Power-Up Punch:' Lopunny gathers energy in its fist and hits the opponent, raising its attack in the process. *'Sky Uppercut:' Lopunny leaps into the air with a dramatic uppercut to strike flying foes. *'Sweet Kiss:' Lopunny kisses the target with a sweet, angelic cuteness that causes confusion. *'Switcheroo:' Lopunny trades held items with the target faster than the eye can follow. *'Teeter Dance:' Lopunny performs a wobbly dance that confuses the Pokémon around it. *'Thunder Punch:' The target is punched with an electrified fist. This may also leave the target with paralysis. Others Moves Pokemon GO *'Swift:' Lopunny shoots star-shaped projectiles at its opponent, which is almost guaranteed to hit. *'Hyper Beam:' Lopunny only. Lopunny launches a powerful beam at the foe, but is forced to rest and recharge for a period afterward, rendering it unable to use any of its other moves for a time. *'Focus Blast:' Lopunny only. Lopunny puts its hands together and forms a light blue ball of energy. It then fires it at the opponent, it may also lower the opponent's specially defensive capabilities. TCG *'Double Kick:' Lopunny kicks the target twice in a row. IQ Skills: (Can be disabled at will unless stated otherwise.) *'Course Checker:' A skill all partners must know, regardless of IQ Group or amount of IQ Points, and exclusive to them. If targeting an enemy, Lopunny will instinctively check for things that will get in the way, and will stop if such an obstacle exists in an effort to conserve stamina. *'Status Checker:' Lopunny knows to not beat a dead horse and use a status move that'll cause a status effect that the opponent already has. *'Non-Traitor:' Lopunny, if confused or cowering, will not damage allies with out-of-control attacks. *'PP Saver: '''Lopunny will occasionally use a move without consuming PP. *'Self-Curer:' Lopunny recovers faster than usual from status problems. *'Concentrator:' Lopunny becomes more focused on hitting the enemy, increasing its accuracy by one stage, proportionally decreasing its evasion. *'Practice Swinger:' If Lopunny misses an attack, the power of its next attack is boosted due to a temporary boost in physical and special attack. *'Trap Avoider: Lopunny avoids stepping on visible traps when walking. *'''Sharpshooter: Boosts the critical-hit ratios of Lopunny's moves and attacks. *'Counter Hitter: '''Lopunny may counter 1/4 of the damage received back to the adjacent opponent. *'Clutch Performer:' If the Pokémon's HP gets dangerously low (below 25%), its evasiveness is boosted by 2 levels. *'Critical Dodger:' Lopunny is immune to critical hits. *'Extra Striker:' Due to an increased attack rate, Lopunny may execute two moves at once rather than just one. *'Quick Dodger:' Raises the chances of Lopunny evading a move. *'Trap Seer:' Traps don't activate when Lopunny step on them. *'Quick Striker:' Lopunny can do two regular attacks in a row *'Trap Seer:' Lopunny will not activate a hidden trap when he steps on it. The trap will then be visible. *'Gap Prober:' Lopunny can send thrown items and deliver moves through team members to target only enemies. *'Stair Sensor:' When she reaches a new floor, Lopunny uses its intuition to know where the floor's stairway is. '''Key:' Buneary | Lopunny | Mega Lopunny Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Races Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Martial Artists Category:Healers Category:Earth Users Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Species Category:Mega Pokemon Category:Nintendo Category:Seduction Users Category:Rabbits Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Ice Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Attack Reflection Users